Crudas Verdades, Tropiezos Innecesarios
by TEARLINNER
Summary: Ellas estaban seguras de lo que querían. Ellos todo lo opuesto. Aunque, eso no importaba, porque al final de cuentas, ante los ojos de Hinata, ella y Naruto eran la nueva pareja estelar de la escuela; Y para los ojos de Sakura, Sasuke podría convertirse en el aquel tipo de amigo que nunca tuvo. Pobre Hinata, pensaba Sakura. Ser tan inocente era un infortunio.


Solo una idea loca que se me ocurrió y escribí. Espero que les guste :)

 **Un descubrimiento Innecesario**

* * *

Si, tenía pelo color rosa.

Si, podría ser extraño.

Y no, no era teñido, era 100% natural.

A pesar de lo que todos pudiesen decir en voz alta o pensar, ella amaba su cabello y le encantaba demostrarlo todos los días.

Ese día en especial no había sido diferente. Inclusive se había esmerado en cepillarle y hacerlo lucir brillante.

No era pretenciosa, pero si muy segura de si misma, algo que quizás en ocasiones estuviese sujeto a malinterpretaciones.

Era quizás la chica más popular de la escuela, nadie podía negarlo.

Era muy atractiva, todos podían corroborarlo con sus ojos y los constantes halagos que escuchaba.

Era la mejor capitana de porristas que por mucho tiempo Konoha University tuvo. Sin ella, las coreografías no brillarían como lo hacen. Su creatividad y minuciosidad eran indispensables.

Sus notas le hacían merecedora de excelencia académica, y no solo eso, se jactaba de tener el primer lugar, no de su sección, sino que de toda su facultad.

Aunque no lo creyesen, también era una nadadora reconocida. Y tocaba por lo menos una vez al mes en la orquesta de la universidad.

Encima, como plus, amistades no le faltaban. Con su alto carisma y extrovertividad, le era muy difícil a las personas no querer ser sus amigos. Y pues, no lo negaría, también se había ganado enemigos. Pero oigan, ¿Acaso los enemigos no son necesarios para crear competencia y superarse?

En resumidas cuentas, ¿Qué podía faltarle a Sakura Haruno?

¿Un novio?

Si.

Exacto!

El amor era su mayor problema. La única área en la que nunca se destacó y que según estimaba, quizás en la cual nunca tuviera éxito.

Pero...¿Por qué?

Simple.

Como cualquier chica de su edad, tenía un amor imposible.

Su mayor problema tenía nombre: Sasuke Uchiha. Quién formaba parte del equipo de fútbol de la Universidad.

La primera vez que la rechazó, ambos cursaban el último año de secundaria.

La segunda vez...hacía tan solo 10 minutos.

Y por si se lo preguntan. Ella ese día, luego de 4 años tras el rechazó y haber sido colocada en la friendzone, había decidido intentarlo de nuevo.

¿Qué podría salir mal?

Ambos se habían vuelto cercanos.

La probabilidad de que se enamorara de ella podría haberse incrementado, pensó Sakura.

Grave error.

¿Quién podría haber intuido que el corazón de Sasuke no hubiese cambiado ni un poco?

Se observó en el espejo. Estaba horrible.

Todo el maquillaje que con tanto esmero preparó estaba arruinado. Quién la viese no la reconocería.

¿Como podía un chico poner el mundo de una chica fuerte como ella de cabeza con una simples palabras?

¡¿Como se atrevía?!

Pronto todos los sentimientos de tristeza se desvanecieron y fueron sustituidos por la ira.

¿Quién se creía Sasuke como para rechazar a la chica más deseada del campus?

Después de que se esforzara por ganarse ese titulo. ¿Como podía él todavía no ver su verdadero valor?

¿Acaso no se había dado cuenta de que tanto esfuerzo por conseguir casi la perfección era para que él la notara?

A Sakura no le importaba la opinión de nadie más, solo la él.

Pero no. Para Sasuke Uchiha siempre era la misma Sakura. Aquella que nunca le gustaría. Aquella chica poco femenina y de mal genio.

Sintió amargas lagrimas caer a sus manos y ese fue el punto de quiebre. ¡Tendría una charla con ese testarudo!

Oh si, finalmente le dejaría en claro que había dejado ir su última oportunidad para salir con ella. ¡Ja! ¡Como se arrepentiría después! ¡Se aseguraría de tomar un baño de sus lagrimas!

Tomó una toalla y se limpió el rostro. Se maquillo nuevamente, preparándose para encararlo.

Se dirigió al gimnasio, donde muy probablemente él estaría y justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta se detuvo. Parecía que Sasuke estaba hablando con otra persona.

-¿Por qué simplemente no correspondes sus sentimientos?-era la voz de Naruto. - Se nota a leguas que ambos se gustan.

Eso de inmediato llamó la atención de Sakura, quién inevitablemente se quedó postrada detrás de la puerta, a la espera de escuchar más. La esperanza ciegamente creciendo en ella.

-Estás teniendo alucinaciones idiota-dijo con indiferencia.

Naruto bufó.

-Ya es momento de que dejes tu orgullo y por fin comiences a admitir tus sentimientos. Siempre lo he dicho y te lo repito: En el amor eres un cobarde Sasuke y ya es momento de que madures.

Eso pareció enfurecerlo, pues de inmediato se acercó a Naruto y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa, haciendo chocar su espalda contra la pared.

-Me habla el idiota que nunca ha tenido novia. El mismo idiota que tiene semanas de esconderse de Hinata Hyuga solo para no darle una respuesta a su confesión. Si no te gusta, ¡Solo dicelo!-dijo entre dientes, totalmente molesto y provocando que Naruto se sonrojara - Así que no hables de cosas que no sabes y no comprendes ¿Desde cuando te importa tanto inmiscuirte en mi vida personal cuando ni siquiera tienes el valor de enfrentarte a la tuya?

-No trates de desviar el tema hacia mi vida amorosa. Estamos hablando de ti. Y además mi situación es diferente-Tomó el brazo de Sasuke que lo sostenía y lo obligó a soltar su camiseta bruscamente. - Me importa meterme en tus decisiones desde que involucra a Sakura. Ella es mi amiga y no me gusta verla llorar.

Sakura se sintió apenada. Apenada de que Naruto tuviera que defenderla de esa forma. ¿Qué había hecho en la vida pasada para merecerse amigos así?

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué salga con ella cuando no me gusta? ¿Esa es tu gran idea, sabelotodo?

Escuchar eso fue un golpe bajo para Sakura.

Sasuke tenía razón, no era su obligación el corresponderle a sus sentimientos. Lo admitía, ella había sido muy egocéntrica como para pensar que podría tener a cualquier chico a sus pies, incluyendo a Sasuke Uchiha.

-Pues no estaría mal, ¿Planeas quedarte solo para toda la vida con esa actitud?-lo retó Naruto y Sasuke gruño de frustración.

-Ese es mi maldito problema.

Naruto lo ignoró y continuó: - Usualmente rehuyes de las chicas y la única con la que has podido tener una amistad es con Sakura-Sasuke comenzó a frotarse el puente de su nariz, frustrado- Es obvio que te gusta. ¡Ya deja de ser caprichoso!

Eso pareció acabar con la paciencia de Sasuke.

-¿Caprichoso? Dices eso como si me conociera bien, ¿eh?-dijo con sorna- ¡No puede gustarme Sakura porque me gusta otra persona! ¡¿Contento?! ¡¿Eso querías saber?!-confesó, subiendo el tono de voz, totalmente alterado.

Sakura en ese momento decidió que lo mejor sería no seguir escuchando más de esa conversación. Eso solo le haría daño. A él le gustaba otra persona.

Naruto de se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Seguro que no es Sakura?-insistió Naruto todavía incrédulo.

Eso si fue la cereza sobre el pastel sobre Sasuke, quién perdió totalmente los estribos.

-¡No me gusta Sakura! ¡Soy gay! ¡Me gustas tú imbécil!-dijo.

Y con esa frase todo alrededor se paralizó.

Solo quedó el silencio.

Un silencio incomodo.

La sorpresa era tan grande que una mosca podría entrar por la boca de Sakura y Naruto y ellos no se darían cuenta.

Para el mayor horror de ambos, un rubor cubría las mejillas de Sasuke, acabando con las dudas que tenían sobre la verdad en sus palabras.

-Esto no puede estar pasando...-murmuró Sakura mientras caía de rodillas y se sostenía con la puerta para no desmayarse, con los ojos casi desorbitados, delatándose así ante Naruto y Sasuke.

Sasuke la observó lleno de horror, de inmediato este había perdido todo el color de su rostro.

-Esto es oro...-una cuarta persona habló, detrás de Sakura.

La aflicción en el rostro de Sasuke no podría ser peor.

Era Karin.

Ahora estaba totalmente seguro que todo el campus sabría.


End file.
